vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Rebekah
This is the relationship between a vampire Caroline Forbes and an Original Rebekah. Originally Caroline hated and feared Rebekah because she was Klaus' sister (making her an Original), and saw that they worked together. But despite, or possibly because, they are very much alike in personality, Caroline and Rebekah often clash, even over trivial things. Season Three In The Reckoning, Rebekah confronts both Tyler and Caroline, then taking Tyler to Klaus, leaving Caroline unconscious. Later on, Rebekah holds Caroline back, while Klaus gives Tyler Elena's blood to drink, thus completing his transition into a hybrid. Caroline seems upset and concerned about Tyler becoming a hybrid. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah starts to look after Tyler (on Klaus's demand) by getting him people to feed on. When Caroline finds out about this, she seems incredibly upset. Later on, Tyler praises Rebekah's stunt and makes Caroline feel jealous. After this Caroline begins a mutual dislike for Rebekah. In Heart of Darkness, Rebekah organizes the Decades Dance, much to Caroline's anger. They have quite a small argument, with Matt Donovan siding with Rebekah. After, it was revealed that Matt only did it so that Rebekah couldn't spoil the time between Tyler and Caroline, after Tyler had returned. In Before Sunset, Rebekah is cleaning up after the 20's Decade Dance, which was the night before. Caroline comes and starts to help her, and she apologizes to Rebekah after what had happened to her mother, with Rebekah apologizing to Caroline, about Alaric Saltzman. Rebekah leaves and says she'll start on the gym, but gets stopped by Dark Alaric, who she believes is dead. She goes to attack him, but he is stronger and is about to kill her with the White Oak Stake, until Caroline comes and saves her. They both stab Alaric, revealing that he hasn't died. Caroline and Rebekah disappear, with Caroline running towards her car. Alaric shows up and snaps her neck, dragging her away whilst Rebekah watches from a safe distance. Season Four In Growing Pains, both of them were taken together by the council members, to the cell. Klaus shows up in Tyler's body, to save Caroline, leaving Rebekah all alone. Quotes Season 3 :(Caroline and Tyler kiss. Rebekah arrives) :Rebekah: You two are adorable. :(They look at her) :Caroline: Uh, do we know you? :Rebekah: You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf. :Caroline: And who are you? :Rebekah: I'm the new girl. :-- The Reckoning. ---- :Cheerleader: Has anybody seen Dana? :(Rebekah arrives) :Rebekah: Sounds like you have an opening on the squad. :Caroline: What are you doing? :(Rebekah stretches but Caroline is still standing next to her) :Caroline: Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives. :Rebekah: I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity. :(She looks at Tyler) :Rebekah: Maybe even your boyfriend. :-- Smells Like Teen Spirit. ---- :Caroline: What is this? :Matt: It’s the decade dance. Remember, you made us sign up to help? :Caroline: No. (Caroline picks up a boa.) This. The 20s. We’re doing the 70s. :Rebekah: Too flashy, people. It’s supposed to be speakeasy, not the World Fair. :(Rebekah sees Caroline and walks up to her) :Rebekah: Ah, good, you’re here. I need help setting up the tables so, get to it. :Caroline: What do you think you’re doing? :Rebekah: Somebody has to be in charge. :Caroline: Yeah, me. I’m the chair of the Dance Committee. The theme of the decade dance is the 1970s. :Rebekah: So, you’d rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair than be a classic flapper from the jazz age? Honestly, I don’t know what my brother sees in you. :Caroline: Maybe he sees a challenge. See, unlike some other people, I don’t sleep with everyone I make eye contact with. :Matt: Maybe we can do both decades? :Caroline/'Rebekah': No. :Rebekah: Go on, Matt, don’t be a coward. You know you loved my 20s idea when I presented it to the group. :-- Heart of Darkness. :Caroline :Where's Matt? :Rebekah ''':He bailed,got called to work at the last minute. :Caroline' :Are you kidding me?........so its just us? :[[Rebekah|'Rebekah']] :Yes and you're late.cleaning up committee started at 8 o'clock. :'Caroline':Its like 8:02 :Rebekah :Exactly,i managed to turn up on time and i didn't even get to attend the dance that i,organized. :Caroline :I'm sorry about your mom.i mean,i know,you like hated her and everything.still,i'm sorry. :Rebekah :I'm sorry about your teacher.He seemed like a nice guy. :Caroline' :Yeah,he was. :[[Rebekah|'Rebekah']] :I'm gonna get started on the gym. :'Rebekah' :(to Alaric) ? You're supposed to be dead. :'Alaric' :I am.(attacks her) :'Caroline''' :Nooo (grabs him? from behind and they stake Alaric together). :-''Before Sunset ''. Gallery Season Three 305VampireDiaries0783.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0784.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0785.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0788.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0801.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0802.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0822.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0823.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries0824.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1348.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1350.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1351.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1388.jpg|The Reckoning 305VampireDiaries1397.jpg|The Reckoning 306VampireDiaries0619.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0620.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0621.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0622.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0623.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0624.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0625.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0629.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0630.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0631.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0632.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0633.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0635.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0636.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0637.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 306VampireDiaries0638.jpg|Smells Like Teen Spirit 319VampireDiaries0150.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0151.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0152.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0162.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0164.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0165.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0166.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0172.jpg|Heart of Darkness 319VampireDiaries0173.jpg|Heart of Darkness 321VampireDiaries0039.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0040.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0041.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0047.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0048.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0049.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0050.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0051.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0083.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0084.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0085.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0086.jpg|Before Sunset 321VampireDiaries0087.jpg|Before Sunset Tumblr m3pt24Dgv31r7nan8o4 250.gif Tumblr m3pt24Dgv31r7nan8o3 250.gif Tumblr m3pt24Dgv31r7nan8o2 250.gif Tumblr m3pt24Dgv31r7nan8o1 250.gif Caroline-Rebekah-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26254742-500-563.png tumblr_lv3c48qDkn1qivndso1_500.jpg tumblr_lt5avh7nDg1qj7hvgo1_500.gif TVD311.jpg TVD559.jpg tumblr_m3k7szrpqc1r28xr6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kwkvPbGH1qlqtnjo1_500.gif tumblr_m3i057kIGS1ql6ak3o1_500.gif tumblr_m3mcinYgPW1r08iifo1_500.jpg 11111.gif vampire_diaries_3x06_smells_like_teen_spirit3.jpg Tumblr m46fr0sBG91rvywhvo1 500.gif tumblr_m474a5eatf1qi0267o1_500.gif The.Vampire.Diaries.S03E21.720-3.jpg tumblr_m3po3pLrRJ1qkfvkzo2_1280.png Trivia See Also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship